


Cinco cosas que nunca le pasaron a Draco Malfoy… o quizás si.

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Cinco cosas que nunca le pasaron a Draco Malfoy… o quizás si.

La celda es húmeda y fría, nada comparado con el frío interior de las celdas de Azkaban, pero fría y húmeda de todos modos. Draco se acurruca contra los jirones de su túnica negra, elegante y de buen gusto en otro tiempo lejano, pero poco más que un trapo mugriento en esos momentos.

 _Ya solo es cuestión de tiempo,_ piensa deprimido, _solo es cuestión de tiempo._

Draco cierra los ojos y deja que las imágenes lleguen hasta él, recuerdos de vidas no vividas, de caminos no tomados que le asaltan continuamente desde que está en esa miserable celda.

Tras sus parpados cerrados la luz del día es brillante y el sol calienta sus miembros delicadamente…

1\. **Bajo las gradas, primer curso.**

Draco esta sentado bajo las gradas del campo de Quidditch, sus ojos siguiendo sin descanso el progreso de Harry Potter en el cielo, moviéndose como si hubiese nacido para volar. Draco odia a Harry Potter, odia a Harry Potter con una intensidad que en ocasiones le asusta a él mismo. Nadie tiene derecho a humillar a un Malfoy, a negarle la mano de la amistad y cambiarle por un desgraciado pobretón con más hermanos que galeones en el banco. Y menos que nadie Potter.

La fuerza de su odio le hace seguir a Potter después que la Profesora McGonagall le haya llamado, y por un segundo Draco se había atrevido a pensar que iban a expulsar a Potter, pero en su lugar le han dado una escoba y está volando, persiguiendo pelotas de golf y sonriendo estúpidamente hacia ese desgraciado de Wood.

Draco no es tonto, sabe lo que eso significa. Wood es el capitán de Gryffindor, y Potter no estaría volando en el campo de Quiddich si no le estuviesen probando para el equipo. Nada tan común como las pruebas generales que hacen para los demás miembros, no para Potter.

Y el odio de Draco brilla con más fuerza, la llama tan poderosa que amenaza con consumirle.

Pero Draco es paciente, sabe que después del entrenamiento Potter se quedará solo, y él aprovechará su oportunidad.

El tiempo parece detenerse cuando Harry Potter toma tierra, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el viento y una expresión de placer en su rostro. Draco le observa desde su escondite bajo las gradas, y espera. Espera hasta que Wood ha recogido todo y se marcha, con Potter arrastrando los pies detrás de él.

Las dos figuras se detienen al borde del campo e intercambian unas palabras que Draco no puede escuchar; finalmente Wood asiente y sigue su camino, dejando a Potter solo en el campo de Quidditch.

Draco sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad como esa, y sigilosamente se arrastra de debajo de las gradas hasta quedar detrás de Potter. Este no se ha dado cuenta de nada, aun se cree que esta solo y continua inmóvil, su rostro levantado hacia el cielo y una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

Draco saca su varita y le apunta, murmurando uno de los hechizos que se supone no sabe aun _“Petrificus Totalus”_ y Potter cae de espaldas como un saco de yeso, su rostro mostrando aun la misma expresión de satisfacción.

Draco le arrastra hasta el centro del campo, le deposita en el césped y se sienta a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Este es el momento, el momento que había estado esperando. Nadie sabe que estaba ahí, nadie podrá culparle de nada. Durante un segundo duda si será lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo, pero recordando la humillación sufrida y las humillaciones que vendrán después si Potter es admitido en el equipo de Quidditch, se aferra al odio que le consume y aprieta los dientes.

Potter esta inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo, sus brazos sujetos contra su costado por las rodillas de Draco, su posibilidad de escapar nula. Draco coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Potter y aprieta. No sucede nada, la carne está rígida y Potter sigue sin saber lo que sucede a su alrededor. No hay forcejeo, no hay ninguna reacción del niño atrapado bajo el odio de Draco.

Draco se relaja y sonríe. Es suficiente.

Se levanta cuidadosamente y se aleja lo suficiente para quedar oculto a la sombra de la gradería de nuevo, y sacando su varita apunta hacia la figura inerte en el suelo y murmura _“Finite Incantatum”_ , y desaparece nuevamente bajo las gradas antes de que Potter sepa lo que ha sucedido.

Es suficiente, saber que ha tenido la vida de Potter en sus manos es más que suficiente para acallar el odio que siente por él. Por el momento.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco abre los ojos y fija su mirada en la pared de piedra, las pequeñas grietas en el cemento forman patrones extraños y delicados y Draco se pregunta si su mente no será la que le está jugando una mala pasada. Los dibujos creados por la humedad y las grietas forman el rostro de Harry Potter, el último rostro que desea ver en ese momento, y al parecer el rostro que le persigue incluso en sus recuerdos.

No está seguro ya si realmente observó aquel entrenamiento o solo es su mente la que ha conjurado esa fantasía para él. Pero las sensaciones son tan reales, las imágenes tan claras que ya no sabe lo que real o no.

Quizás si estuvo allí. Quizás si que tuvo esa oportunidad de acabar con Potter y la desaprovechó. ¿Dónde estaría ahora si le hubiese matado a Potter entonces? No lo sabe, no quiere saberlo.

Mira de nuevo a la efigie de Potter sobre el muro de piedra agrietado y amarillento por el orín y suspira, cerrando los ojos.

2\. **En la Torre de Astronomía, cuarto curso**

Draco sube lentamente los escalones que le llevan hasta la Torre, sin saber exactamente porque ha decidido acudir después de todo. La nota era breve y directa, y estaba firmada por Potter.

No sabe que es lo que Potter quiere, pero si sabe que la curiosidad por saber que tiene que decirle el recientemente declarado Campeón es mayor que su habitual aversión a la presencia del cuatrojos.

Potter le esta esperando en la Torre, mirando desde la balaustrada hacia los terrenos del colegio; su rostro, escasamente iluminado por la luna, está pensativo y preocupado.

\- Has venido, Malfoy. – dice calladamente, su voz apenas llegando hasta los oídos de Draco.  
\- Tú me has convocado, Potter, y uno no puede rechazar al Campeón, no seria educado. – dice con todo el sarcasmo aprendido bajo la tutela de Lucius y Snape.

Potter entrecierra los ojos furiosamente, y luego se gira para mirarle, la fuerza de su mirada de odio aplacada de algún modo por las sombras bajo sus ojos y la luna reflejándose en los cristales de sus gafas.

\- Quiero saber si has tenido algo que ver en esto, Malfoy. – dije Potter, su voz seria, su mirada fría. – Yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz, y si lo que dice Moody es cierto alguien puede haberlo hecho para hacerme daño. Solo se me ocurre que hayas podido ser tú.

Draco le mira mudo por un momento, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Para eso le ha llamado Potter ahí fuera?

\- Potter, ya se que piensas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, ¿pero que propósito tendría para mi poner tu nombre en el Cáliz? ¿Tenemos tan buena relación que quiero verte encumbrado como Campeón de Hogwarts? – levanta la mano cuando ve que Potter va a hablar, y este se queda callado de nuevo. – No, Potter, de haber encontrado un modo de burlar al Cáliz seria mi nombre el que hubiese salido. Gloria Eterna, ¿la voy a desear para ti? Si quisiera matarte hay formas más fáciles de hacerlo sin conseguir que tu nombre aparezca en aun más titulares. – por un momento recuerda la sensación de sus dedos rodeando el delicado cuello, apretándose sobre la fría y rígida carne, y sonríe. – Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme me voy.

Draco se gira para marcharse, antes de poder cruzar la puerta, sin embargo, es lanzado contra la pared, y Potter esta apretándose contra él, sus manos rodeando el delgado cuello de Draco.

\- Si, Malfoy, se lo fácil que te hubiese sido. – susurra en su oído. – Estaba inmóvil, no inconsciente.

Y Draco se da cuenta del error que cometió no terminando el trabajo aquel día hace tres años, como ahora se han cambiado las tornas y es Potter quien tiene la vida de Draco en sus manos. Draco sonríe irónicamente, un fallo demasiado tonto para un Malfoy bajar la guardia ante un enemigo, y se resigna a su suerte. Sabe que Potter es demasiado bueno, demasiado Gryffindor para matarle. No tiene miedo.

Los dedos de Potter aprietan su cuello durante un instante, para retirarse rápidamente y posarse sobre las mejillas de Draco, casi reverentemente. Draco continua inmóvil, atrapado por su propia curiosidad morbosa de ver a donde les llevará esa situación.

Potter acerca su rostro hasta casi tocar el de Draco, y en un suspiro su aliento se deposita sobre los labios de este, casi como un beso. – Que algo tan hermoso sea tan destructivo. – Y antes de que la promesa de ese beso se haga realidad, Potter suelta a Draco bruscamente y desaparece de la Torre, casi a la carrera, dejando a Draco solo, mirando la luna y sonriendo ante ese nuevo giro de su relación.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Los carceleros pasan junto a Draco sin verle, inmersos en sus propios mundos que no tienen espacio para él. Sus vidas, planas y simples giran en torno a cosas banales y sin interés alguno. Los Falcons y sus posibilidades de ganar la liga de Quidditch, la bruja recién graduada que esta en recepción y sus túnicas pegadas al cuerpo, el aumento de sueldo prometido que nunca llega… vidas que Draco envidia ahora de un modo que nunca creyó posible, vidas en las que el fantasma de un pasado imposible con Harry Potter no existe.

El tiempo pasa, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, y Draco sabe que el momento se acerca. Y recuerda. Recuerda esa otra vida que no tuvo.

3\. **En la sala de los Menesteres, sexto curso.**

Potter ha estado observando a Draco como un halcón durante los últimos meses. La mayoría de las veces su expresión es de sospecha, como si supiese que Draco planea algo y estuviese montando guardia para asegurarse que nada malo sucederá. Draco sabe que no servirá de nada.

Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones Draco puede ver un brillo diferente en los ojos de Potter. No sabe exactamente como llamarlo, no es deseo, no del todo, tampoco añoranza. Es ese brillo el que pone nervioso a Draco con mayor frecuencia.

Y ahora Potter sabe donde se dirige cada día. Aun no sabe el porque, pero si sigue siendo tan insistente acabara descubriéndolo. Draco tiene que detenerle, tiene que distraer su atención y centrarla en otra cosa. No solo su vida, si no la de su padre dependen del éxito de su misión.

Y Draco sabe como hacerlo.

La nota es breve y concisa, al igual que la que Potter le envió aquella vez hace ya dos años. Draco recuerda perfectamente lo que sucedió esa noche, nunca ha dejado del todo su mente el conocimiento de esa debilidad de Potter, esa que hasta el momento se ha negado a explotar. Ha tenido muchas oportunidades, pero por algún extraño motivo nunca ha actuado sobre ese conocimiento. Al igual que Potter nunca le delató por lo sucedido durante primer curso.

Sin embargo esta vez es diferente, esta vez la situación es desesperada y Draco piensa emplear todas las armas a su disposición para evitar que Potter le detenga.

La Sala de Los Menesteres esta arreglada de acuerdo a sus necesidades cuando Draco entra, una cama, una chimenea y unos sofás. Nada que pueda indicar a Potter que otras actividades tienen lugar ahí.

Potter llega unos minutos después que Draco, su mirada ridículamente sorprendida al ver la habitación preparada. Este mira a Draco, sus ojos una mezcla de incredulidad, sospecha y esperanza. Es absurdamente fácil leerlos, y esto va a ser aun más fácil de lo que Draco había imaginado.

\- Malfoy, - Potter entra en la Sala y cierra la puerta detrás de él, deteniéndose apenas unos pasos dentro de esta y mirando a Draco. - ¿se puede saber que quiere decir esto y para que me has hecho venir hasta aquí?

Draco se levanta del sofá que ocupa y se acerca lentamente a Potter, sus pasos los de un depredador acercándose a su presa. Potter no se mueve, simplemente aprieta los puños mientras Draco se aproxima y fija su mirada en un punto más allá de este.

\- Potter, - dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras – llevas todo el curso observándome y persiguiéndome. Hace tiempo que sé que estas obsesionado conmigo, pero este año se esta dando cuenta todo el colegio.

Potter se sonroja violentamente y sacude la cabeza intentando negar lo obvio, Draco simplemente sonríe y da un paso más adelante hasta que sus cuerpos están casi tocándose. Bajando la mirada ve que Potter esta apretando los puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos están blancos.

\- No se lo que quieres decir.- masculla Potter, intentando poner distancia entre ambos. Por cada paso atrás que da este, Draco avanza un paso más, hasta que Potter queda de espaldas contra la puerta.

Es el momento perfecto, los movimientos tienen que estar calculados o Potter reaccionará mal y probablemente atacará a Draco antes de que pueda hacer nada. Draco sube sus manos lentamente hasta el cuello de Potter, rodeándolo con delicadeza, y este intenta resistirse durante un segundo hasta que el reconocimiento entra en su mirada y cesa su forcejeo. Draco aprieta, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que puede sentir el aliento de Potter raspando contra la presión en su garganta, y mientras afloja las manos presiona su cuerpo contra el de él, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que partes de su anatomía han reaccionado sin su permiso.

Potter le mira casi sin parpadear, sus ojos enormes y oscuros cegados por el deseo. Draco eleva las manos hasta sus mejillas, e imitando el gesto de Potter se inclina hasta que sus labios casi se tocan. – Que algo tan hermoso sea tan destructivo, - dice sinceramente, asombrado de no sentir la burla que esperaba estuviese presente en ese momento. Y en lugar de huir, como hizo Potter, Draco cierra la distancia entre sus labios y baja de nuevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Potter. El beso no es dulce si no violento, exigiendo el paso de su lengua inmediatamente y saboreando los gemidos de Potter mientras sus dedos aprietan el delicado cuello. Potter sabe dulce y limpio, demasiado limpio para alguien que se retuerce de placer bajo las manos de Draco mientras este le estrangula y le domina.

Draco se retira para tomar aliento unos segundos y mira a Potter, jadeando fuertemente y emitiendo unas respiraciones rasposas y terriblemente sexy. Draco no había planeado llegar más lejos, sin embargo en ese momento Potter le parece el ser más tentador del mundo, con ese brillo de desafío en la mirada mientras su cuerpo se presta al capricho de Draco. Sin pensárselo mas, Draco agarra a Potter por el cuello y le arrastra hasta la cama, tirándole sobre esta con fuerza y trepando encima de él.

Potter no se resiste, simplemente inclina su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, donde unas marcas rojas con la forma de los dedos de Draco empiezan a formarse. Draco siente su miembro palpitar, y se inclina de nuevo para besar a Potter.

Sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente, los labios de Potter cediendo ante el asalto de los de Draco, sus piernas abriéndose para acomodarle, sus pelvis alineadas empujando la una contra la otra. La fricción es deliciosa, y Draco sabe que se va a correr en sus pantalones como el adolescente hormonal que es, y no le importa. Nada importa en ese momento más que los labios de Potter, y su cuerpo bajo el de Draco, y su hermoso y delicado cuello expuesto para que Draco reafirme su poder.

Potter esta gimiendo, retorciéndose desesperado bajo los embates frenéticos de Draco, su legua recorriendo ávidamente cada rincón de la boca de este hasta que con un jadeo se retira para tomar aliento.

\- Draco, - gime, su voz rasposa y cargada de deseo.  
\- Potter, - dice Draco, mirando con interés a los ojos entrecerrados y casi negros detrás de las gafas empañadas.  
\- Por favor… - dice Potter, y sorprendiendo a Draco toma las manos de este y las deposita sobre su cuello antes de volver a besarle.

Y Draco decide seguirle el juego, después de todo Potter se esta poniendo en sus manos y el plan de Draco para distraerle esta teniendo mas éxito del que nunca soñó.

Sus dedos se cierran con mas fuerza cada vez en torno a cuello de Potter, cortando el escaso suministro de aire que recibe en mitad del beso, sus miembros apretándose cada vez con mas desesperación, con mas fuerza, y Draco siente como Potter se queda rígido y grita contra su boca apenas un segundo antes de perder la conciencia, y Draco se corre empujando una vez mas contra el cuerpo relajado de Potter.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esta vez Draco esta seguro que eso no pudo haber sucedido. Potter no podría tener una perversión como esa, no San Potter.

Sin embargo el cuerpo de Draco ha reaccionado ante la imagen de un modo que Draco estaba seguro que ya no era posible para él, hace tanto tiempo que no tenia una erección que Draco esta seguro de haber quedado impotente. Los meses en Azkaban se hicieron cargo de eso.

Pero aun recuerda como encargarse de ella. Metiendo la mano dentro de su túnica, Draco cierra sus dedos en torno a su polla y cerrando los ojos deja que vengan más recuerdos.

4\. **Casa de los Gritos, durante la guerra.**

Draco sabe que no deben encontrarse de esa manera, que es muy peligroso; sin embargo la excitación de esos encuentros es más tentadora que la cautela que sabe debería ejercitar. Harry se encuentra en la misma situación.

La casa de los Gritos es el lugar ideal para sus encuentros, hace ya varios años que la utilizan y nadie ha sospechado nunca. Desde que Draco dejo Hogwarts en aquella terrorífica noche y Harry emprendió su cruzada contra el Señor Oscuro han pasado ya tres años, tres años en los que los encuentros han sido escasos y apresurados, el placer culpable de lo prohibido impidiéndoles a ambos cortar por completo una relación que poco a poco les destruye.

Harry no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años, es algo más alto, algo más delgado y las sombras de cansancio han tomado residencia permanente bajo sus ojos. Sin embargo sus ojos siguen siendo igual de verdes, igual de desafiantes. Su cuerpo sigue siendo igual de calido, su cuello igual de atractivo.

Durante esos encuentros apenas hablan, y ninguno de los dos se refiere a las circunstancias de la guerra o de sus vidas en bandos contrarios. Simplemente follan.

Harry arqueándose deliciosamente bajo el cuerpo de Draco mientras este empuja con fuerza dentro de él, rodeado por la calidez que es Harry, por su olor, su presencia, embriagado por sus rasposos jadeos mientras sus manos se reencuentran con la parte de la anatomía de Harry que Draco prefiere. Ese delicado cuello, blanco y marcado por los dedos de Draco de forma que declare su propiedad.

Draco no sabe en que punto de su relación Potter pasó a ser Harry, no sabe en que punto de su relación la excitación de saber que tenia ese control sobre su enemigo pasó a ser excitación sobre la confianza que su amante depositaba en él. Pero sabe que les va a costar la vida.

\- Draco, - Harry gime en un susurro, su polla goteando contra su estomago mientras Draco entra y sale de él violentamente, - Draco…

Draco le besa con fuerza, introduciendo la lengua rápidamente para familiarizarse nuevamente con el contorno de la boca de Harry, ocupando así su boca para evitar decir su nombre. Para evitar decir algo más que su nombre.

Alrededor de ellos todo es silencio, Hogsmeade ya no es el pueblo vivo y alegre de antaño, ahora es poco más que una concha vacía llena de recuerdos y fantasmas. Por eso es el lugar ideal para sus encuentros.

Draco sabe cuando Harry llega al límite, cuando sus respiraciones dejan de sonar en la silenciosa habitación y sus ojos quedan vidriosos y vacíos. No necesita sentir los músculos de Harry contraerse alrededor de su miembro, ni sentir la calidez de su semen contra el estomago de ambos. Draco conoce los ojos de Harry como los suyos propios, sabe cuando tiene que liberar la garganta de Harry para que pueda respirar de nuevo por el color de estos, y sabe cuando Harry alcanza el clímax por la expresión ausente que siempre se apodera de ellos.

Es en ese momento cuando Draco embiste con mayor furia, con mayor rapidez hasta tomar su placer en el cuerpo fláccido y dispuesto.

Esta vez Harry tarda diez minutos en recuperar la conciencia, cuando abre los ojos mira miope a su alrededor hasta que localiza a Draco, sentado a los pies de la cama con un vaso de agua en la mano.

Harry toma el agua agradecido y bebe, carraspeando un par de veces hasta que parece encontrar su voz.

\- El próximo domingo seria un buen día para visitar a tu madre, Draco. – dice, su voz ronca y baja.

Draco le mira durante un segundo y asiente en silencio. Siempre ha sabido que llegaría ese día, que Harry Potter encontraría la forma de desafiar al Señor Oscuro. No sabía que Harry confiaría lo suficiente en él para avisarle de antemano.

Durante un segundo duda si debe hacer caso de la sugerencia de Harry y visitar a su madre en Lyon, o si debe traicionar a Harry ante el Señor Oscuro y ganar un puesto de honor en el nuevo orden. Quizás el Señor Oscuro le deje mantener a Harry con vida como mascota.

Harry se levanta y se pone la ropa lentamente, y se acerca a Draco una ultima vez para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

Draco ve las marcas rojas alrededor del cuello de Harry y toma su decisión.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los pasos se dirigen esta vez hacia la celda de Draco, y este retira su mano culpablemente de su fláccido miembro, limpiándose apresuradamente con su túnica.

 _Ya es la hora,_ piensa, _ya es la hora._

No tiene miedo, no hay nada que temer. Lo que le espera ahí fuera es simplemente la liberación, el fin de su estancia en celdas mugrientas y malolientes. Se niega a pensar en ello como la muerte, como un castigo. Es simplemente el paso a otro lugar.

Espera que sea un lugar donde Harry Potter no sea un fantasma de un pasado incierto.

5\. **Mansión Riddle, después de la guerra.**

Los ojos de Harry ya no son desafiantes ni confiados, si no vacíos y muertos. Las marcas de su cuello han desaparecido bajo el collar que Draco aprieta contra la carne inerte.

Demasiado lejos. Siempre supo que algún día irían demasiado lejos.

Draco se retira del cuerpo de Harry con delicadeza y suelta el collar, pero Harry no toma aire apresuradamente, no se mueve. Apoyando su cabeza delicadamente en el pecho de Harry, Draco confirma lo que ya sospechaba. El corazón ha dejado de latir.

Con un suspiro se aleja del cuerpo. El Señor Oscuro no va a estar feliz de que Draco haya roto su juguete, pero Draco sabe que Harry lo prefiere así. Draco se ha arrepentido de su decisión de traicionar a Harry desde la primera vez que vio los ojos verdes perder su brillo y determinación, desde la primera vez que vio a Harry encogerse cuando le poso las manos en su delicado cuello.

Y ahora le ha dado a Harry la liberación que este deseaba.

Draco le limpia con cuidado una última vez, ignorando el picor en sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta, y le pone una túnica por encima.

\- Lo siento, Harry – dice a la habitación vacía, - supongo que debería haber ido a ver a mi madre después de todo.

Y mirando una ultima vez al cuerpo de Harry Potter, Draco sale de la habitación dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los pasos se detienen frente a la celda de Draco, pero este esta demasiado inmerso en su mente para ver quien esta ahí.

\- ¿Draco? – la voz parece venir de un sueño, o de una fantasía. Draco no lo sabe, y no le importa. _Ya es hora,_ piensa, _ya es hora de que vengas a por mí._ \- ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Draco? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Draco levanta la mirada y sonríe. – Por matarte, Harry. – dice, su voz rasposa y baja, una sombra de lo que era.

Ve como los ojos de Harry, verdes y vivos, se abren consternados y este se gira bruscamente a mirar al carcelero que le acompaña.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Harry, su voz seria y grave. - ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?  
\- Le encontramos intentado salir del país hace seis meses, - dice el otro hombre – dice que iba a visitar a su madre, pero todos sabemos que era un Mortifago y que estaba huyendo. Ha pasado los últimos seis meses en Azkaban, y le enviaron aquí ayer para recibir el beso.

Harry le mira horrorizado y Draco ve en esa expresión todas las cosas que su mente intentaba decirle. De repente los recuerdos que le asaltan son muy reales.

Draco se ve a si mismo bajo el cuerpo de Harry, su propia respiración trabajosa y puntos brillantes de luz explotando tras sus parpados cerrados. Recuerda la voz de Harry, suave en su oído mientras sus manos callosas acarician su cuello. _Draco, Draco, despierta. Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto, algún día iré demasiado lejos._ Y su propia voz, apenas un susurro doloroso. _No, no. No lo harás. Por favor, Draco. Tienes que irte ahora, ves a Lyon, quédate con tu madre un tiempo. Yo te iré a buscar. Harry, Harry. Ven a por mí._

Y recuerda, y esta vez tiene la certeza de que los recuerdos son reales. Bajo las gradas, observando sin atreverse realmente a actuar. En la Torre de Astronomía, sintiendo por primera vez las manos de Harry sobre su garganta y teniendo una erección inmediata. Acercándose para besarle. En la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry lanzándole sobre la cama y besándole con fuerza. En la Casa de los Gritos, Harry tomándole violentamente, como siempre ha preferido él, y luego acurrucándose juntos en la cama, susurrándole que debe irse.

El viaje a Lyon, donde nunca llego.

Y Draco recuerda, y sonríe. – No te traicione. – dice.

\- No lo hiciste, - Harry se aparta de la puerta y deja que la abran. – Fui a por ti, pero no pude encontrarte.  
\- Ya me has encontrado.

Draco se levanta y se acerca a Harry, incrédulo, inseguro aun de si es real o no. Sus manos confirman la realidad del cuerpo junto al suyo, la realidad de los labios contra los de Draco; y Draco suspira y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry.

\- Eres real.  
\- Lo soy, - la tristeza en la voz de Harry es evidente, pero a Draco ya no le importa. _Es la hora,_ piensa, _es la hora por fin._ – Vamonos de aquí.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


End file.
